Widespread availability and adoption of wide-area networking technologies have made it possible for users who are in different locations to collaborate using shared resources. A common technique for collaboration involves sharing common visual content between the computers of multiple users. For instance, a document or other presentation may be displayed simultaneously on the computer displays of the multiple users. Audio and/or video conferencing may be used in conjunction with this type of collaboration so that the users may discuss aspects of the displayed content.
In many cases, the users can interact by editing or otherwise manipulating the displayed content as it is displayed. Such user activity is typically visible in real time to the other participating users. In addition, one or more users may move a cursor or other pointer relative to the shared content, and the cursor is visible to all participants. Real-time video of the users' faces may also be displayed in conjunction with the shared content in order to enhance interactions between users.